Rolls And Buffs
What are buffs? Buffs are what make up the basics of each character - their strong and weak points respectively, as well as what defines their unique abilities or tricks. Striking a balance between these is important, a harmony of good and bad to keep an equilibrium. No one is perfect, after all. Some people may be suited for combat, some others for investigation, exploration, some are good at supporting others, healing, or building things. - So how do I stat my character? Typically, ranges of 2-3 points per buff is the norm, equaled with 2-3 points worth in debuffs. Some things, like damage taken or given, or more comprehensive all-around buffs take higher precedent point value, because they affect more things. An example being: +1 Damage Given, -2 Defense. - Special moves? Your character might have an ability, practiced a certain move, or learned how to utilize something in a practical way. This can come with an additional bonus to certain stats for the particular instance it is being used, and depending on if it's usable more than once, comes with drawbacks afterwards. This is of course just a type standard, and not necessarily how it has to be. Commonalities And What Buffs Apply Under Them - Offensive Offense, Power Use, Weapon Use, Unarmed, Counter, +Damage Given - Defensive Defense, Power Use, -Damage Taken - Evasive Speed, Power Use - Perceptive Perception, Power Use, Intelligence, Tech - Supportive Medical, Power Use - Physical Strength, Power Use, Acrobatics So how do rolls work? For most things, rolls operate on a D20, and apply the buff/debuff that fits the moment. An exception to this is the Counter system, which operates on a D16, unless a part of the character is to have a higher Counter Dice, which counts as a buff, or if a person has a higher or lower Normal Dice than a D20. Outside of combat, it's typically fine to roll a D20 when applicable. Inside combat, unless a first move is taken, Initiative is rolled with Speed modifier, and whoever gets the higher number goes first, and so on. It is also preferable that both the person and their opponent finish typing their prose before rolling, to avoid scumming for things like: "I wanted to counter but my opponent rolled 17/20, so I'll just instead prose blocking it." When it comes to countering, the Halves System does not come into play. If a tie is had, two options are presented: Trade Damage or Reroll. How does health and damage work? Typically, every character has a 30 HP pool, which can be modified as a buff or debuff, i.e. a child having 25 HP. Damage Dice is somewhat dependent on what type of attack is being done, and goes as follows. HUGE EXPLOSIONS - D20. (Most likely if you are going to use this you'll need proper GM Supervision.) Power Use, Weapon Use - D7. Hanshin Unarmed - D5. Human Unarmed - D4. Slapping - Critical damage taken to a person's ego. (this is a joke.) So what happens when I reach 0 HP? Am I dead? Not outright. Although things don't look good for you, if your opponent decides to spare you, you are mostly going to see 0 HP as "Knocked Out", unless context sensitive moves are used, or you have sustained grievous injuries throughout the fight, like open gashing wounds. Being at 0 HP, any moves done to you are auto'd without you being able to roll against it, hence K.O. It is IMPORTANT to define what kind of attacks are being done, as otherwise, unless the person has super resistance, this can lead to a situation known as "Overkill". How Overkill works is that damage taken isn't capped to 0 HP. You can go under 0 HP. '-1 HP:' You'll need medical attention. '-2 HP:' You need critical medical attention five minutes ago. '-3 HP and beyond:' Your body has sustained too much damage, a critical organ has been destroyed, or you've been turned into fine mist. You have perished on the spot. Typically, this can be overlooked if a Knockout has been defined instead of something like Unlimited Blade Works as a finisher move. Category:Tutorial